


"You've Got a Friend in Me" Cover

by MarInk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's a fic cover inspired by the sheer deliciousness of the text in question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarInk/pseuds/MarInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Photoshopped trinket, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You've Got a Friend in Me" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You've got a friend in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730363) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> I felt totally inspired by boleyn13's magnificent, well-thought out ["You've got a friend in me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3730363/chapters/8266999) featuring a cunning evil mastermind Loki and an overwhelming amount of expert mindfuckery and Photoshopped a cover for it.


End file.
